fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi
to kontynuacja opowiadania Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie, pisana przez EkawekęDxC i Sarę124. W tym opowiadaniu, bohaterowie są mniej więcej w tym samym wieku i mają po około 17 i 18 lat. Opowiadanie nie ma wpływu na serię "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica", ani na serię "...i Nicol". Kontynuacją jest "Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę". Opis Loren i Buford chcąc przenieść się na inną planetę, sami odpalają wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba i przez przypadek trafiają do innego wymiaru. Tam spotykają swoich starych przyjaciół: Fineasza i Ferba oraz Nicol, a także poznają Buforda z tego wymiaru. Bohaterowie Pierwszy wymiar *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Jeremi Rarity *Brandon Sultan *Scarlett Sultan *żołnierze *Jully Aga Drugi wymiar *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fretka Flynn Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= To opowiadanie zawiera drastyczne sceny. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Opowiadanie= Loren już od ponad dwóch godzin stroiła się przed lustrem. Ubrana była w zieloną krótką sukienkę na krótki rękaw, oraz wysokie szpilki. Jej włosy spięte były w gustowny kok, a wszystko podkreślone było przez biżuterię, którą odziedziczyła po matce. Nakładała tusz do rzęs gdy do pokoju wszedł Buford, jej chłopak. Byli parą od dobrych pięciu lat. Chłopak ubrany był w czarny garnitur, pod nim biała koszula i czerwony krawat. Na stopach miał klasyczne czarne buty. -Świetnie wyglądasz-skomplementował dziewczynę Buford, który nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, w szczególności od dekoldu -Wiem, jestem wspaniała-zielonowłosa udawała, że nie widzi wzroku jej partnera. Można było powiedzieć, że lubiła to-Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Buford i Loren szykowali się na wesele Jeremiego, starszego brata kosmitki na którym ona miała być świadkową. -Spokojnie, ja jestem już gotowy. -Mam nadzieję, że uzgodniłeś wszystko z Fineaszem i Ferbem-mówiąc to,dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od swojego odbicia malując usta na kolor malinowy. Buford wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. Wszystko w nim się zagotowało -Powiedziałeś im żeby przygotowali dla nas teleporter, prawda? -Wiesz... -Buford! -Możliwe, że wyleciało mi to z głowy. Dziewczyna odłożyła szminkę po czym nerwowo spojrzała na chłopaka. Nie nawidził gdy ta tak na niego patrzy. Czuje się wtedy osaczony. Wyraz twarzy zielonowłosej zmienił się z wściekłego na zawiedziony -Nieważne, dzwoń do nich i mów żeby odpalili teleporter. -Tiaa -Buford... -Fineasza i Ferba dziś nie ma w domu. -A gdzie są? -U dziadków w Anglii. Loren starała się opanować złość. Ćwiczyła tę umiejętność już od pewnego czasu, co wychodziło jej coraz lepiej. -Spokojnie, sami odpalimy teleporter. Mówiąc to dziewczyna wyszła nerwowo na zewnątrz, a za nią wybiegł Buford -Jak chcesz to zrobić? -Normalnie. Przecież nie jestem, aż tak tępa, żeby nie umieć nacisnąć kilka przycisków, nie? -Ale...-tu nie dokończył, ponieważ Loren ponownie wysłała do niego gniewne spojrzenie. Ten przełknął ślinę, po czym wyjąkał-nieważne. Po niedługim czasie para była już na miejscu. Loren nie patrząc na nic włamała się do garażu Flynn-Fletcherów gdzie wśród starych gratów odkopała teleporter. Był wprawdzie mocno zakurzony, co nie przeszkadzało dziewczynie realizować swój plan. Dziewczyna nacisnęła przycisk jednak nic to nie dało, teleporter ani drgnął. -Loren, dajmy z tym spokój -Buford starał się przekonać dziewczynę, jednak nie przynosiło to skutków -Nie ma mowy-mówiła jednocześnie kopiąc wynalazek-mam być tam świadkową i nic, ani nikt mi nie przeszkodzi.-Jednak, jedyne co przyniosły owe działania, to zniszczony obcas.-Cholera.. Buford postanowił zaryzykować i nacisnął przycisk, po czym niespodziewanie na ekranie teleportera ukazała się wielka niebieska plama. -Widzisz skarbie, mówiłam że wystarczy tylko logicznie pomyśleć. Mówiąc to Loren uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym prawie przeszła przez maszynę, jednak zatrzymał ją Buford -Nie jestem pewny, pamiętasz że ten teleporter ustala parametry na "chybił-trafił", a prawdopodobieństwo trafienia na twoją planetę wynosi... -Przestań, gadasz jak Baljeet. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego flirciarsko, po czym złapała o za rękę i przeszła przez portal. Ku jej zdziwieniu znajdowali się jednak w tym samym garażu, jednak dało się wyczuć zupełnie inną atmosferę. Nagle para usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos; -Cześć wam. Loren odwróciła się nerwowo, a jej oczom ukazała się jej stara przyjaciółka, Nicol Strong. Poznały się gdy Loren wraz z Fineaszem i Ferbem podróżowali po wielu wymiarach. To dzięki Nicol, Loren i Buford są razem. -Nicol?Co tu tu robisz? -Szukam ogórków-odpowiedziała czarnowłosa jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. -Szukasz ogórków w garażu? -W lodówce Fineasza i Ferba nie było, a ja jestem zdesperowana -Nicol dopiero teraz zauważyła wizytowy ubiór tych dwojga-gdzie się wybieracie? -Na wesele, ale..-tu Loren pomyślała chwilę po czym kontynuowała-w tym wymiarze też są Fineasz i Ferb, nie? -No tak. -Pojedziesz z nami na wesele to zjesz tyle ogórków ile chcesz, ale chodź ze mną. -Zachęciłaś mnie mówiąc ogórkach, chodźmy! -Cudnie!-na twarzy Loren pojawił się uśmiech godny psyholki, który w jej przypadku zwiastował nadzieję i radość-Gdzie są twoi Fineasz i Ferb? - Na dworze. -Mogłam się domyślić. Nicol wraz z Loren i Bufordem wyszła z garażu. Nicol krótką chwilę przyglądała się swojej przyjaciółce, po czym powiedziała: - Urosłaś. Jesteś wyższa ode mnie. Już nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie z góry. - powiedziała nieco zasmucona. - Muszę kupić większe koturny... Ile masz teraz lat? Ostatnio jak się widziałyśmy, miałaś 13, prawda? -17. Dziwne, mam wrażenie, że ty ani trochę nie urosłaś. - Też mam siedemnaście lat. Zawsze byłam niska... O patrz. - powiedziała wskazując na chłopaków siedzących pod drzewem. - Tutaj są. -Wspaniale!-Loren spojrzała na braci, którzy zdawali się jej nie zauważać. -Fineasz, Ferb! Chłopcy spojrzeli w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Na widok starych znajomych, na twarzy Fineasza zakwitł uśmiech, zaś na twarzy Ferba, zdziwienie. - Loren! Buford! - powiedział Fineasz. - Miło was znów widzieć. -Siema-przywitał się bez większego entuzjazmu Buford. -Mi też szaleńczo miło, ale sentymenty później, bo jesteśmy już spóźnieni-mówiąc to dziewczyna nerwowo patrzyła na zegarek-Zbudowalibyście nam teleporter? Fineasz i Ferb popatrzyli na siebie, bez większego entuzjazmu. - Spoko. - odparł Fin. - Kolejny stracony dzień. - wymamrotał Ferb. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak stracony dzień, brachu. - odparł Fineasz, po czym zwrócił się do Loren: - Spoko. W piwnicy na pewno zostały resztki starego teleportera. Zajmie nam z godzinę, zanim go odbudujemy. -Godzinkę?!-Loren traciła resztki cierpliwości-Ale ja jestem świadkową, nie da się tego jakoś przyśpieszyć? - Dziewczyno, jesteśmy Fineasz i Ferb. Możemy wmontować do tego teleportera wehikuł czasu! Możemy wszystko! Loren uśmiechnęła się pod nosem próbując jednocześnie nie pokazywać tego. -Spoko, wy budujcie, a ja się czymś zajmę-po tych słowach zwróciła się do Nicol-A co u ciebie? - Chcę ogórki. - powiedziała tylko. - Przecież mówiłem ci, że są w lodówce. - powiedział Fineasz. - Ale ja chcę kiszone. - A... no to nie ma. -Ogórki?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem Loren-nic więcej? - Kiszone ogórki. - sprostowała Nicol. Wyjrzała za płot i zobaczyła Izabelę po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Może Izka jakieś ma? - powiedziała i przeskoczyła przez płot. - IZABELO! - Ona naprawdę chce te ogórki. - stwierdził Ferb. -Ja mam kanapkę z ogórkiem-mówiąc to Buford wyjął z kieszeni kanapkę-może będzie chciała? -Miałeś kanapkę w garniturze za tysiaka?!-Loren spojrzała na chłopaka gniewnym wzrokiem, po cym ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami jedząc kanapkę. Wtedy do ogródka wszedł Buford z tego wymiaru. Wyglądem nie różnił się od Buforda z wymiaru Loren. No może z wyjątkiem ubioru. - Widzieliście gdzieś Nicol? - spytał. - Wysłała mi chyba ze sto esemesów. Pisała, że chce małego pieska i pandę. I chciała jeszcze, żebym kupił jej okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a przecież ona ich nie potrzebuje, mieszkała na Merkurym, do licha! Buford z wymiaru Loren z wrażenia zadławił się kanapką. Po kilku odkaszlnięciach spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika po czym stwierdził -Ale ja jestem przystojny! -Te jej zachcianki coś mi przypominają-mówiąc to Loren wpatrywała się w wejście,którym niedawno wyszła Nicol Buford (ten od Nicol) spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika ze zdziwieniem. - Zrobiliście mi klona? Do ogródka weszła Nicol, trzymając w jednej ręce słoik pełen ogórków kiszonych, a w drugiej ogórka, którego jadła. - Izka zawsze ma jakieś ogórki. - stwierdziła. -Szkoda, że nasza Iza nie jest tak zorganizowana-stwierdziła Loren. - O nie! - Buford złapał się za głowę. - Znowu te ogórki! - wykrzykną. - Któregoś dnia, w tamtym tygodniu, też cały czas jadła ogórki. Zjadła chyba z pięć słoików! - No co? Lubię ogórki. - Nieprawda. Nie znosisz ich. - powiedział Buford, po czym spojrzał na Loren. - Jaka wasza Iza? Kim wy w ogóle jesteście? -Jesteśmy z innego wymiaru-odpowiedziała kosmitka-Fineasz i Ferb muszą nam zbudować teleporter, bo się na wesele spóźnimy-po tych słowach spojrzała na swojego Buforda, który podnosił kanapkę z ziemi po czym ugryzł kawałek-głównie to ja się spóźnię. - Nie spóźnisz się. Fineasz i Ferb mogą zbudować wehikuł czasu. - powiedział Buford, przyglądając się jak jego odpowiednik zjada kanapkę z ziemi i zastanawiając się, czy on jest równie obrzydliwy. Po chwili myślenia stwierdził, że chyba jest. -Buford, odłóż tą kanapkę-mówiąc to Loren nawet nie spojrzała na chłopaka, po czym ten bez słowa schował ją do kieszeni -Będzie na później-stwierdził. -Wiesz Buford-mówiła Loren do Buforda z tego wymiaru-ja chyba wiem co może być Nicol, ale nie jestem pewna. Obstawiam, że może mieć zatrucie pokarmowe. - Dlatego je tyle ogórków? - spytał Buford. -Na mojej planecie takie są objawy, ale to chyba dlatego że jesteśmy trochę inaczej zbudowani. - Nie wiem. Możesz mieć rację. Jak to wyleczyć? -Nie wiem. Na mojej planecie to choroba śmiertelna-stwierdziła Loren jednocześnie drapiąc się po głowie-Chociaż jest dobry lekarz, który może to wyleczyć. - Śmier... śmier... śmiertelna? - wyjąkał Buford. - Nicol nie może umrzeć! Musimy ją zaprowadzić do tego lekarza! -Spokojnie, mój dziadek umierał na to z cztery lata. Siedzibę ma niedaleko mojego do...-tu dziewczyna zawachała się gryząc się w wargę po czym kontynuowała-wiem gdzie go znaleźć. Fineasz i Ferb kończyli ustawiać parametry wynalazku. - Loren, gdzie ma was przenieść ten teleport? - spytał Fineasz. -Na Diretio, pierwsza planeta drugiego układu planetarnego. Oczywiście nasz wymiar-odpowiedziała zielonowłosa. - Eee... - Fineasz nie bardzo rozumiał. - Od kiedy układy planetarne mają numery? Nicol westchnęła. - Lepiej powiedz im, o ile jest oddalony wasz układ planetarny od Układu Słonecznego i w którą stronę. - zaproponowała. -O dwadzieścia miliony kilometrów, w prawo-odpowiedziała sucho Loren. - Spoko. - powiedział Fineasz i ustawił jakieś parametry. - Diretio, to która planeta od waszej gwiazdy? - Pierwsza. - Gotowe. - powiedział Fineasz i po chwili otworzył się przed nimi portal. - Chyba pora się pożegnać. - O nie! - stwierdził Buford z tego wymiaru. Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, ten powiedział: - Chcę zobaczyć kosmiczne wesele. Nicol choć z nami. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wytrzeszczając oczy i przytulając do siebie słoik z ogórkami, tak jakby miał ją obronić. - Żartujesz sobie? - spytała. -Może lepiej go posłuchaj-wtrąciła się Loren, szurając jednocześnie stopą o ziemię-zjesz więcej ogórków. Nicol spojrzała na nich z wściekłością. - Ani mi się śni! - wykrzyknęła. - A ty Buford, powinieneś wiedzieć dlaczego! Ostatnim razem, kiedy Nicol podróżowała po innych wymiarach, spotkało ją wiele strasznych rzeczy. Bała się, że ta historia znów się powtórzy. Bała się podróżować po innych wymiarach. Buford zagryzł wargi i wyszeptał Loren na ucho: - Nie dałoby się sprowadzić tego lekarza tutaj? -Raczej nie. On nienawidzi ludzi z innych układów planetarnych, a co dopiero mówić o innych wymiarach. Ma uraz po Scarlett. - Jeszcze go do tego zmuszę! - powiedział Buford i przeszedł przez portal. - Buford! - krzyknęła zezłoszczona Nicol. - Nie martw się Nicol, pójdziemy tam z nim. Ty popilnuj portalu. - powiedział Fineasz i poszedł za Bufordem. Ferb uśmiechnął się do Nicol przepraszająco i również za nimi poszedł. Nicol wpatrywała się tempo w portal,po czym spojrzała na Buforda i Loren i powiedziała: - Pilnujcie ich, dobrze? Ja nie mogę tam iść... -Nie ma sprawy, ale nie ruszaj się stąd, ani na krok-mówiąc to Loren wręcz hipnotyzująco patrzyła jej w oczy-Nie pytaj dlaczego, po prostu mnie posłuchaj. - Spokojnie. Będę tu siedzieć, puki nie wrócicie. - powiedziała Nicol i ugryzła kolejnego ogórka. -Spoko-po tych słowach Loren złapała Buforda za rękę-idziemy Buf. Fineasz i Ferb wraz z Bufordem, rozglądali się dookoła. Podziwiali widoki innej planety z innego wymiaru i z zaciekawieniem obserwowali jej mieszkańców. Planeta ta całkiem różniła się od Ziemi. Kolor nieba podchodził pod pomarańcz, a większość budynków stała w ruinach. Zamiast trawy, na ziemi znajdowały się skały, a chodzenie po nich na boso były by samobójstwem. Ciężko było dostrzec jakąkolwiek faunę, owa planeta dopiero otrząsała się po wojnie. -Mieliście rację-mówiła z satysfakcją Loren patrząc na zegarek-jesteśmy dwie godziny przed czasem. - Tak, tylko, że my nie bardzo wiemy, co tu robimy. - powiedział Fineasz. - Buford wyjaśnisz nam to? - Ja... nie bardzo wiem jak. - powiedział Buford z wymiaru Nicol. - Może niech lepiej Loren to zrobi. -Jestem świadkową na ślubie brata, a Buford mi towarzyszy-wyjaśniła kosmitka-a wasz Buford chciał sprowadzić lekarza-po tych słowach zwróciła się do Buforda z wymiaru Nicol -zapomniałabym, chodźmy zaprowadzę cię. Ty Buford-tu zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka-idź pod urząd i powiedz Jeremiemu, że niedługo będę. -Ale że mam iść tam sam?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Buford z wymiaru Loren-tak kompletnie, sam? -Jasne, w czym problem? Nie mów mi, że się boisz. -Ja się niczego nie boję-oświadczył Buford, po czym pocałował swoją dziewczynę w usta i ruszył ku urzędowi. Fineasz tymczasem spojrzał na Buforda ze swojego wymiaru. - Ale po co ci lekarz? - spytał. - To skomplikowane. - Chodźcie! Nie ma czasu! Idziemy! - zwołała Loren. Loren wraz z przybyszami z innego wymiaru ruszyła w stronę domu lekarza. Wtedy ktoś zagrodził im drogę. -Loren!-postać uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo-Dawno cię tu nie było. - Loren, kto to jest? - spytał od jakiegoś czasu, milczący Ferb. -Uciekajcie-powiedziała cicho Loren, jednak widząc brak reakcji wrzasnęła-Uciekajcie! Fineasz, Ferb i Buford nieco zdezorientowani, w końcu oprzytomnieli, odwrócili się i zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili jednak i im kilkoro nieznajomych zagrodziło drogę. Loren z przyzwyczajenia złapała za miejsce w którym zazwyczaj miała kieszeń w którym znajdowała się broń. Na jej nieszczęście w sukience nie było kieszeni, więc dziewczyna była bezbronna. - Co do cholery?! - wykrzyknął przerażony Fineasz. Ferb spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Od kiedy się tak wyrażasz? - spytał. - Loren, kto to jest? - spytał, tym razem Buford. -On-wyjąkała Loren. Po raz pierwszy nie wiedziała co robić w tego typu sytuacji-to prawdopobnie... Nie dokończyła ponieważ mężczyzna pochwycił ją po czym przyłożył jej nóż do głowy. -Ku czci Scarlett. Gdy już prawie wbił jej nóż w czaszkę, żołnierz stojący obok powstrzymał go. -Nie teraz-mówił-Pani Scarlett sama wykona egzekucję. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni. Nie mieli pojęcia co robić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Nie było drogi ucieczki. Skoro ci żołnierze chcą zabić Loren, to co z nimi? Żołnierze przystawili pistolety do ich czaszek, dzięki czemu prowadzili ich przed siebie. -Lepiej ich nie zostawiajmy-stwierdził jeden z nich-zbyt wiele wiedzą. Buford był już na miejscu. Już na początku w oczy rzuciła mu się para młoda stojąca przy wejściu. On ubrany był w smokking, a ona w tradycyjną, długą suknię ślubną, oraz welon w tym samym kolorze. Dziwne było to, że stali tam całkiem sami. -Buford!-Jeremi od razu zauważył chłopaka -Cześć wam-mówiąc to chłopak niepewnie do nich podszedł -A gdzie reszta? -Nie mamy pojęcia-odpowiedziała panna młoda-pusto tu już od rana, nawet urzędnika nie ma. -A gdzie Loren?-Jeremi zauważył nieobecność siostry -Zaprowadza ludzi z innego wymiaru do lekarza. Niedługo będzie. -Wspaniale-stwierdziła panna młoda, patrząc na swojego przyszłego męża. Ten jednak nie wyrażał takiego optymizmu jak ona -Sama?-Jeremi patrzył na Buforda ze zdziwieniem-Gdzie wysiedliście? -Tam gdzie zawsze. Przy pomniku. Jeremi i Jully spojrzeli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. -Nie jest dobrze-stwierdziła panna młoda. Nicol siedziała w ogródku gapiąc się znudzona w portal. Wsadziła kolejną rękę do słoika. Nic. Pusta. Spojrzała na słoik. Skończyły się jej ogórki. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna rzuciła słoik, zostawiła otwarty portal i poszła w stronę domu Izabeli. Przeszła przez ulicę, weszła na jej podwórko i bez pukania weszła do środka. Zastała Izabelę oglądającą telewizor. Leciały właśnie "Gwiezdne Wojny". Nicol spojrzała krótko na telewizor. Nigdy nie oglądała filmów, nie interesowały ją one. Ale kiedy zobaczyła w telewizji miecz świetlny, podobny do jej elektrycznego miecza dwustonnego, zapomniała po co w ogóle tutaj przyszła. Z "transu" wyrwał ją głos Izabeli: - Po co przyszłaś? - Ja... a no tak. Po ogórki kiszone. - Przykro mi, ale zabrałaś ostatni słoik. - Niech to! - powiedziała Nicol i bez pożegnania, opuściła dom Izabeli. Wróciła do ogródka i spojrzała na portal. Jej chłopak, wraz z Fineaszem i Ferbem dość długo nie wracali. Zbyt długo... A co jeśli coś im się stało? Zresztą co miałoby się stać? Są z Loren, to urodzona wojowniczka, zupełnie jak ona. To jednak nie przekonywało Nicol. Miała jakieś niewyjaśnione złe przeczucia. Poza tym, pilnie potrzebowała ogórków. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na portal. Wysunęła jedną nogę do przodu. Zamknęła oczy. Zrobiła krok. Przeszła przez portal. I natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się w obawie, jakby ktoś miał ją zaraz zaatakować. Ale GO tu nie było. Obiecał, że wróci. Ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nie teraz. Nicol odetchnęła z ulgą i rozejrzała się dookoła. Miasto, w którym była przypominało ruinę. Znacznie różniło się od Merkurego. Tam bitwy odbywały się na specjalnych polach bitewnych, a wszystkie miasta były piękne, nowoczesne i zaawansowane. "Gdzie są moi chłopcy?" - pomyślała i ruszyła przed siebie, w nadziei, że odnajdzie swojego chłopaka i przyjaciół. Miała też skrytą nadzieję, że znajdzie gdzieś ogórki. Loren i chłopcy z innego wymiaru spoglądali na siebie co chwilę z przerażeniem. Nie wiedzieli dokąd ich prowadzą. -Scarlett...-mówiła do siebie Loren-przysięgam, że zabiję sukę... Po niedługim czasie doszli na wielki plac. Wszędzie znajdowały się wszelakie narzędzia tortur. Na samym środku stała kobieta o rudych włosach, ogromnych zielonych oczach i zgrabnej sylwetce. Ubrana była w szary płaszcz z kapturem. Po krótkim czasie podeszła do nich i popatrzyła na Loren. -Tęskniłaś szmaciaro? Bo ja bardzo. - Mogę się wtrącić? - spytał Fineasz. - Bo, kurczę, ja to właściwie, kurczę, nie wiem, co ja tu, kurczę, robię? -Problem, słodziutki?-zapytała z szyderczym uśmiechem rudowłosa. - No, trochę tak. Bo dobrze jest wiedzieć po co się gdzieś jest. Scarlett podeszła do niego, po czym złapała go za brodę i powiedziała: -Jesteś tu po to, aby zginąć. Teraz rozumiesz? Fineasz przełkną ślinę, po czym powiedział: - Wiesz, że kiedyś ktoś próbował mnie już zabić? Zabawne bo to był mój potomek. He, he. - Fineasz zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem twoim przodkiem? Masz rude włosy, jak ja... Scarlett zaśmiała się jak prawdziwa psychopatka. Spojrzała na niego z pogardą po czym powiedziała: -Jesteś z przeszłości? Nie wydaje mi się, wyglądasz jak typowy ziemski nastolatek nie zmydlisz mi tu oczu. Poza tym wiem kim są moi przodkowie, więc mi tu nie wymyślaj. Fineasz uśmiechną się przepraszająco i wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. Ten pełen zaufania uśmiech zawsze sprawiał, że Fineasz łatwo zdobywał przyjaciół i zjednywał sobie wrogów. Liczył, że i tym razem mu się uda i zjedna sobie sympatię Scarlett. - Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. - powiedział. -Na swój żałosny sposób jesteś nawet uroczy, ale i tak cię zabiję. - powiedziała. Fineaszowi, słysząc to, uśmiech zszedł z twarzy. Po tych słowach kobieta wróciła do Loren. Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem po czym uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Złapała ją za policzki i przyciągnęła do siebie. -Pamiętaj, że ze mną nie ma żartów. Zaraz przekonasz się o tym na własnej skórze. Mówiąc to wzięła w ręce nóż po czym przyłożyła go do szyi zielonowłosej. -Będziesz umierać powoli i w męczarniach-po tych słowach przejechała narzędziem po jej twarzy tworząc na jej policzku ogromną rysę z której lekko ciekła krew -A to dopiero początek. -Buford, zdajesz sobie sprawę co przed chwilą zrobiłeś?-Jeremi nie potrafił powstrzymać emocji, jednak mimo to starał się nie podnosić głosu -Przecież zna drogę-Buford starał się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji. Nie wiedział o co może chodzić Jeremiemu -Wysłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzać. Scarlett ustawiła Loren jako wroga numer jeden! Jeżeli jakiś żołnierz ją znajdzie to zabije na miejscu! Buford nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Był wściekły na siebie, że zostawił ją samą. -Będziesz tak stać?! Buford spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Czuł się winny temu wszystkiego, wiedział że nie tylko zniszczył ślub swojego przyszłego szwagra, ale także naraził swoją dziewczynę na niebiezpieczeństwo -Pomożesz mi?-zapytał Buford -A mam wyjście? -Jeremi!-Jully wyglądała na wściekłą-Nie możesz tam iść, oni cię zabiją! -Dam radę, słonko-po tych słowach pocałował ją-niedługo wrócę. -Ale... -Wesele poczeka. Po tych słowach oboje ruszyli pod miejsce gdzie Buford po raz ostatni widział Loren. Niestety, tak jak się obawiali, jej tam nie było. Buford popadł w panikę. Nie miał pojęcia co robić, natomiast Jeremi był owiele lepiej zorganizowany. Wyjął pistolet z kieszeni po czym oświadczył: -Dobra młody, nie będziemy czekać na cud. Idziemy! -Gdzie? -Jak to gdzie? Do pałacu. Nicole doszła do jakiegoś ogromnego budynku, przypominającego czyjąś bazę. Lubiła siedzibo-podobne budynki, w jednym się poniekąd wychowywała, tak więc bez zastanowienia weszła do środka. Drogę zagrodził jej jakiś strażnik. - Gdzie twoja przepustka? - spytał. - W dupie. - odparła Nicol. Nie miała czasu na zawieranie głupich znajomości. Chciała jeść ogórki! Teraz! Dziewczyna już miała wyminąć strażnika, ale ten ją zaatakował. Nicoli nie chciało się z nim walczyć (pierwszy raz w życiu nie chciało jej się z kimś walczyć), więc uderzyła go swoją metalową ręką i pozbawiła przytomności. Wyminęła go i poszła dalej korytarzem. Po chwili się zatrzymała. - Co się za mną dzieje? Zachowuję się inaczej niż zwykle. - powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym dodała: - Bo zazwyczaj nie gadam sama do siebie. Po tych słowach, ruszyła dalej w poszukiwaniu kuchni. Wkrótce poczuła jakiś zapach. Pobiegła w stronę, z której on dochodził. Otworzyła drzwi. Nareszcie! Nareszcie znalazła kuchnię! Spojrzała na chłopaka, całkiem przystojnego, który siedział przy stole i coś jadł. - Macie tu gdzieś kiszone ogórki? - spytała. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał chłopak jedząc jednocześnie jogurt. - Jestem osobą spragnioną ogórków. No i chcę małego pieska. I może złotą rybkę. I fajnie byłoby mieć jakąś klatkę dla ptaków, ale bez ptaków. - zaczęła wymieniać swoje zachcianki, zamiast się przedstawić. -Wow, ale masz zachcianki. Podobne miała moja ciocia jak była w ciąży. Nicol otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia. No jasne! Tak samo było ostatnim razem! Zachcianki, ogórki, częste wychodzenie do łazienki! Była w ciąży! - To... - wyjąkała. - to pewnie dlatego, że jestem... -A okażesz mi swą łaskawość i powiesz mi kim jesteś i co tu robisz?-zapytał zniecierpliwiony chłopak. - Jestem osobą szukającą swojego chłopaka, tym razem, zamiast ogórków! Muszę mu to natychmiast powiedzieć! Pomożesz mi go znaleźć? -Jasne, nie ma sprawy bezimienna. Jak ma na imię? - Buford. A ty jak się nazywasz? -Brandon Sultan. - Fajnie. To chodź znaleźć ojca mego dziecka! -Jakie to urocze-zaśmiał się chłopak po czym ton jego głosu stał się poważny-Pokaże ci urządzenia, którymi mama namierza wrogów. Bez problemu namierzymy twojego faceta. - Też chcę takie urządzenie! - Nicol wyrecytowała swoją kolejną ciążową zachciankę, po czym uśmiechnęła się jak psychopatka i wyszeptała pod nosem: - Będę mogła śledzić Jake'a. He, he, he. Brandon roześmiał się, po czym zaprowadził dziewczynę do pomieszczenia. Droga nie była długa, w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w owym pomieszczeniu. W samym środku znajdował się ekran, a pod nim ogromne centrum sterujące. -I jak ci się podoba?-zapytał z dumą brunet. - Lubię cię. - powiedziała Nicola, nie stąd ni zowąt. - A teraz odpal to cudo! -Robi się!-mówiąc to, chłopak powciskał kilka przycisków, a na ekranie pojawiła się mapka-Miał na imię Buford, nie? - Zgadza się. -Mogłabyś podać nazwisko, bo znalazłem dwóch Bufordów. - No jasne, że jest ich dwóch! Przecież ja i mój chłopak jesteśmy z innego wymiaru! - powiedziała Nicola, nie przejmując się tym co mówi. - Gdzie jest jeden, a gdzie drugi? -Obaj są w tym samym miejscu-chłopak przyjrzał się dokładnie ekranowi, po czym na moment zaniemówił-A może zjadłabyś jednak ogórka? - Czemu nie, ale później. Gdzie oni są? -Emm... Nie wiem za bardzo jak gustownie ubrać to w słowa. Może lepiej usiądź. Mówiąc to chłopak podsunął pod jej nogi futrzany fotel. - Moja kolejna zachcianka ciążowa brzmi: muszę stać. Gdzie oni są? - powiedziała już odrobinę zniecierpliwiona. -Całkiem możliwe, że moja matka za chwilę ich zabije. Nicol zamyśliła się przez chwilę. - Nie brzmi to ciekawie. - odparła. - Zaprowadź mnie tam. -Spoko, czemu nie-chłopak wzruszył ramionami jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie-Małe pytanko, nie rusza cię w ogóle ta wiadomość? - Niezbyt. Przecież zawsze mogę ją powstrzymać, czyż nie? -Jasne, jakby co pożyczę ci broń. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej po czym zaprowadził na plac. Przy pałacowym wejściu spotkali Buforda z wymiaru Loren i Jeremiego. -Co tu robicie?-zapytał zdezorientowany Buford. - Stoimy i tracimy czas gapiąc się na ciebie. - odparła Nicol, po czym zwróciła się do Brandona: - To nie jest mój chłopak, mój to ten drugi. Gdzie on jest? -Na placu egzekucyjnym. -Chwila, moment!-wtrącił im Jeremi-Loren jest na placu egzekucyjnym?! - Jak wygląda egzekucja? Gilotyna, powieszenie? - spytała niczym niewzruszona Nicol. Była "w bojowym szale", a kiedy ona była "w bojowym szale", to trzeźwo myślała. -Różnie-odpowiedział Brandon-zależy od nastroju mamy. Najczęściej najpierw katuje skazańców, a potem wiesza. - Katuje? - wyszeptała, zmartwiona (wreszcie!) Nicol. -Pewnie. Bije, poniża, dźga nożem. Wszystko po kolei. Nicol przybrała wściekły wyraz twarzy i wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Gdzie jest sala tortur? -Plac tortur -poprawił ją Brandon-niedaleko chodźcie za mną. Wszyscy natychmiast ruszyli za Brandonem. Nicol znała sztuczki na torturowanie więźniów, sama to kiedyś robiła. Nie chciała pozwolić, by takich tortur doznał Buford. -Nie jestem pewny czy możemy mu ufać-Jeremi zwrócił się cicho do Nicol. - Mam to w nosie. - odparła Nicol, upewniając się, że ma w kieszeni swój złożony miecz elektryczny. -Jak uważasz. Wkrótce dotarli na miejsce. Brandon otworzył jakieś drzwi. Loren była ledwo żywa, cała ociekała krwią, trzymana była przez żołnierzy. Scarlett spojrzała na nią z perfidnym uśmiechem. -Już czas złotko. Loren nie miała sił by jej odpowiedzieć. Miała wrażenie jakby życie z niej uchodziło. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford z wymiaru Nicol spoglądali na to z przerażeniem. Loren powoli czuła linę na jej szyi. -Buford- wyszeptała Loren, gdy zobaczyła w oddali swojego chłopaka. - Nie zostawiaj mnie. Wtedy Nicol wyjęła pistolet, który dostała od Brandona i strzeliła prosto w linkę, wytrącając tym samay Scarlett z równowagi. Loren upadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Nicol uśmiechnęła się z sadysfakcją. - Nie wyszłam z wprawy. - powiedziała. Loren leżała pół martwa na ziemi, aż nie podbiegli do niej Buford wraz z Jeremim. -Loren, nic ci nie jest?-zapytał Jeremi podnosząc ją z ziemi. -A jak ci się wydaje-powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem zielonowłosa. - Loren, czytasz mi w myślach. - powiedziała Nicol, wyszczerzając zęby. - Właśnie miałam powiedzieć mu to samo. Jeremi zostawił siostrę w ramionach Buforda, samemu podchodząc do Scarlett z bronią w ręku. -Tym razem przegięłaś, szmaciaro. -Co mi niby zrobisz?-po tych słowach podeszli do niej żołnierze-zabijesz mnie? - Teraz możesz dać mi te ogórki. Będę je podjadała zamiast popcornu. - zwróciła się Nicol do Brandona. -Poczekaj chwilkę, zaraz wrócę.-mówiąc to Brandon podszedł do Jeremiego wyjmując "zapasową" broń. -Matko. -Brandon?!-Scarlett nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi-Co ty wyprawiasz?! Do Nicoli natychmiast podbiegli Fineasz, Ferb i Buford. - Nigdy nie wymarzę, tych przerażających obrazów z pamięci. - stwierdził Fineasz. -To co widzisz-po tych słowach Brandon zwrócił się do żołnierzy-kogo chcecie na władcę? Kobietę, która co dzień zastrasza was śmiercią, czy mnie? Kogoś kto chce sprawiedliwości i pokoju? -Ty nie wymarzesz?-Loren patrzyła z wyraźną wściekłością na Fineasza ocierając przy tym krew-Ty? Po tych słowach spojrzała się z lekkim uśmiechem na Nicol. -Dzięki Nicol. Nicol zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, patrzyła na Brandona. - Ale mięczak. - wyszeptała. - A ja myślałam, że jest fajny. Żołnierze zaczęli powoli odchodzić od Scarlett zostawiając ją bezbronną. Kobieta była całkiem zdezorientowana. -Brandon, synku... -Teraz jestem twoim synkiem?-mówiąc to strzelił w nią nabojem, po czym z jego oka uroniła się łza-wybacz mamo... - Jednak jest fajny. - stwierdziła Nicol. Loren położyła głowę na ramieniu Buforda. -Tęskniłam, wiesz? -Już nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię. -To macie jakieś plany? - spytał Jeremi wracając do reszty. - Teraz to naprawdę przydałby się lekarz. - powiedział Fineasz patrząc na Loren. -Nic mi nie jest-mówiła Loren zamykając powoli oczy-przejdzie mi, zawsze miałam dobry układ odpornościowy -On ma rację-wtrącił Jeremi-myślę, że powinnaś... -Nie, nie powinnam. Poradzę sobie. - Jesteś wampirem, któremu same zasklepiają się rany? - spytał Ferb. -Jestem silna, poradzę sobie. -po tych słowach Loren straciła przytomność,a krew leciała z niej jeszcze bardziej. -Loren!-przerażony Buford wziął nieprzytomną dziewczynę na ręce-Gdzie jest ten lekarz?! - Idziemy do lekarza. - powiedział Buford z wymiaru Nicol, patrząc przy tym na swoją dziewczynę. - Z chęcią was odprowadzimy. - Spokojnie, lek na wszystkie choroby, wszystko załatwi. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Macie tu lek na wszystkie choroby, prawda? -Że niby co?-zapytał zdezorientowany Jerem-U nas umierają na zatrucie pokarmowe! - Nie macie leku na wszystkie choroby?! To czego tu stoicie, zamiast biec do lekarza?! Przecież ona się wykrwawi! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. Po tych słowach wszyscy jak oparzeni pobiegli za Jeremim i Brandonem, którzy najlepiej znali okolicę. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się na miejscu. Jeremi podbiegł do drzwi gabinetu po czym nerwowo je otworzył. -Jest tu ktokolwiek?! -Niech pan poczeka-odezwał się siwiejący mężczyzna w średnim wieku-mam pacjenta. -Więc poczeka-mówiąc to Jeremi wskazał Bufordowi, aby wprowadził Loren do środka. Położył ją na łóżku, a lekarz spojrzał na nią ostrym wzrokiem. -Nie ma szans, ona niedługo umrze. Nicol wyjęła swój miecz i przyłożyła lekarzowi do szyi. - A ja zrobię sobie świecznik z twojej czaszki, jak jej zaraz nie wyleczysz. - wysyczała Nicol. -Słuchaj koleś, nie obchodzi mnie co mówi ta twoja cholerna medycyna, ale masz ją wyleczyć, bo inaczej osobiście nakarmię twoją wątrobą ptaki! - dodał Jeremi. Przerażony lekarz jak oparzony zabrał się do pracy, nie patrząc na wcześniejszego pacjenta, opatrzył jej rany, po czym stwierdził: -Może nie będzie z nią aż tak źle. Po dłuższym czasie, Loren wreszcie odzyskała przytomność. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami po czym powiedziała cicho: -Buford? Co ja tu robię? -Żyjesz-odetchnął z ulgą chłopak po czym przytulił do siebie dziewczynę. -Spoko, nigdzie się nie wybieram. Wszyscy pozostali natychmiast podbiegli do jej łóżka. - Dobrze widzieć, że już dochodzisz do siebie. - Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. - Ale poważnie. Chciałabym zrobić sobie świecznik z czaszki. - wyrecytowała kolejną zachciankę. - Nicol, ty też powinnaś się przebadać. - powiedział zatroskany Buford z jej wymiaru. - A po co? - spytała dziewczyna. - Chyba już wiem, dlaczego cały czas jadłaś te ogórki. - Ja też to wiem. - Wiesz? - powiedział przerażony Buford. - Tak. Cieszysz się? - spytała uśmiechnięta Nicol. Buford spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Spojrzał z nadzieją na Loren. Pomyślał, że może ona zrozumie o co chodzi Nicol. Dziewczyny lepiej się rozumieją. -Nicol, może powinnaś jednak zrobić sobie badania-zasugerowała Loren-wiesz, zatrucie pokarmowe to nie taka łatwa choroba... - Jakie zatrucie? - spytała Nicol. - Ja jestem w ciąży! -Serio?-zapytała radosna Loren-To wspaniale. -To znaczy, że będę ojcem?-zapytał Buford z wymiaru Loren. -Ani mi się waż!-wrzasnęła Loren, która już całkowicie doszła do siebie. Buford z wymiaru Nicol wytrzeszczył tylko oczy i gapił się na swoją dziewczynę. - Cieszysz się? - spytała z uśmiechem. Buford odpowiedział tylko: - Tak cię kocham. - i namiętnie ją pocałował. Loren patrzyła z podziwem na parą stojącą obok po czym spojrzała na Buforda. Tak, porównanie było marne -Buford.-zaczęła kosmitka -Tak słońce? -Jak wrócimy do domu, to nocujesz u mnie. -Serio? -Tak. -A co chcesz robić? Loren spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. -Dowiesz się. -No cóż, ja będę wracać do panny młodej o ile nie zażyczy sobie rozwodu. - Rozwód przed ślubem. - wyszeptał Fineasz na ucho Ferbowi. - Pierwsze słyszę. Jeremi spojrzał ponownie na siostrę: -Lepiej się już czujesz? -Tak, tak idź. Chwila, moment, przecież miałam być świadkową! -Nie martw się, urzędnik i tak już dawno poszedł. Ślub będzie kiedy indziej. - To wszytko piękne i romantyczne, ale my musimy już wracać. - powiedział Fineasz. - Mam nadzieję, że portal jest jeszcze otwarty... - A ja mam nadzieję, że nikt przez niego nie przeszedł. - powiedział Ferb. -Było by zabawnie-stwierdziła Loren. - Nie sądzę. - powiedział Fineasz, po czym uśmiechną się. - Trzymajcie się. Po serii ucisków, buziaków i pozdrowień, wszyscy się pożegnali. Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Nicol wrócili do swojego wymiaru, po czym zniszczyli teleporter. - Ciekawe gdzie jest Fretka? Miała dzisiaj do nas przyjechać. - powiedział Fineasz. KONIEC PS Tymczasem w innym wymiarze: Fretka rozglądała się dookoła z przerażeniem. - FINEASZ I FERB! Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania